


just our usual.

by IllyaTsubomi



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 23:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyaTsubomi/pseuds/IllyaTsubomi
Summary: Eustace is a very complicated individual not very good at expressing himself with his few words, yet if there’s one thing he’s capable of showing pretty clearly; it’s his love of dogs. No one wouldn’t miss the fact, especially not Vaseraga who's already with him in a romantic sense.A fluffy VaseEus picking an abandoned dog kind of fic with background ZetaBea, gift for a friend.
Relationships: Eustace/Vaseraga (Granblue Fantasy), background ZetaBea too
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	just our usual.

Eustace is a very complicated individual not very good at expressing himself with his few words, yet if there’s one thing he’s capable of showing pretty clearly; it’s his love of dogs. With his eyes sparkling as he saw one, even showing a little bit of smile when he ends up patting one successfully, and even the way his voice softens once he spoke to those dogs, no one wouldn’t miss the fact. Especially not Vaseraga, already is with him in a romantic sense.

Why he’s telling this again on his head? Well. The two individuals from the Society, despite the status of their relationship, have never really done anything much as a couple would with all things considered. That’s why this time’s mission where they were sent together was somehow important for their relationship, despite its mundane task that has already been done in a few minutes--- allowing them for more free time. 

It was supposed to be a leisure time for the two of them now, one that might be called a ‘date’. They even got the Danchou’s permission; seemingly he’s going out with many other member of Grandcypher at the moment for some sort of grand raid on Primal Beasts. It’s the time of the year, anyway--- though there’s some few who does slack off on a town somewhere, including the Society members.

Yet, on their way home, Eustace somehow left with his Erune ears catching on something, and returned with something on his hands. Something small that’s alive, have a dirty brown-colored furs, pointy ears, tails wagging, and barks---

“So, what’s with that pup?”

“He was abandoned. With a paper saying ‘Please pick him up, we can’t take care of him anymore’ on the box.”

Short and direct, as expected from the dark-skinned Erune boy. What Vaseraga does find quite unusual was the anger reflected on Eustace’s eyes. Normally, people wouldn’t notice with his stern, stoic expression not much different from the usual, but Vaseraga does see clearly how his eyes were on fire. This puppy weren’t just cruelly abandoned alone during a rainy season; it was also dirty and injured as if it was beat up. Eustace’s eyes reflected desires as if the ones who abandoned the little puppy were to meet him by eyes right now; he’d shoot them on the spot.

…That would really cause problems for the Society if Eustace were to target civilians with a sin unrelated to the mission called ‘abusing and abandoning a puppy’, so Vaseraga could only wish the previous owner weren’t around at the moment. Though he does see and understand why Eustace is mad, the upper hands of Society or even Grancypher won’t allow him to be the same and even worse than the puppy abuser.

So all he can do right now is point the obvious, and wait for Eustace’s response and see if he could do better to his mood.

“He seems injured.”

“Yeah,” Eustace nods. “We should bring him back to Grancypher, for now. We have bandages and even healers there”

It couldn’t be helped, Vaseraga muttered to himself, not to make Eustace worry. It is really fine for him to have the date cut short if it means making Eustace happy with the dog being safe and sound.

* * *

When they arrived at the airship, Zeta and Beatrix was there. As Vaseraga would’ve probably expected from her, the two girls pulled him aside for an explanation on what had happened. For one fact, Vaseraga felt bad that the two’s advice earlier last evening on a perfect date was cut short, that he felt like at least Zeta would yell at him. She does, though it wasn’t quite of an anger feat, as Eustace went over to get bandages and probably medicine for the poor little dog.

“That happened, so you just came back with the puppy?!” Zeta yelled, a mix of surprised and disappointed--- she was probably looking forward on being alone with Beatrix too, “That… makes sense. It’s Eustace we’re talking here. In fact, I’d be worried he’s a doppelganger or some sort if he didn’t do that for such a poor little dog.”

“Yeah. You got it, Zeta.”

“But that doesn’t mean you can cut your date short!” Beatrix said so proudly as she slapped on Vaseraga’s back playfully, “Go on, and accompany him on tending and playing with the dog! We’ll be around, but please don’t mind us.”

Vaseraga sighed.

“I feel bad for the young pup, so please don’t make weird noises in your home date---“

“We’re not doing anything like that when the sun’s still up like this! We’re just doing some card games and reading kind of home date, okay?!” Beatrix blushes, immediately understanding what the tall muscular Draph male means by those sets of words—though he probably meant it more as a joke. While Vaseraga still looked at them with doubt, he decided to believe the girls for now.

* * *

“So, how’s the pup?”

“He’s fine now,” Eustace said, a sense of calmness is reflected on his voice and the gaze of his eyes, quite clear with his relieved feelings upon the dog’s salvation by a few bandages and potion drops “His injury wasn’t as fatal as I initially thought. He just needs to rest up now and soon he would be running around in a few days.”

“That’s good, then. He’d be a good addition to our crew, eh?”

Vaseraga patted Eustace’s shoulders and caused the man to turn his head around--- Eustace was looking directly at Vaseraga’s eyes beyond his mask for the first time after they found the little poor dog. Vaseraga thought that wouldn’t happen this soon, but as long the dog was safe and sound, Eustace’s back to another concern that involved Vaseraga again, it seemed.

“Is it okay for you, Vaseraga?”

“What do you mean?” Vaseraga crossed his arms as if he was wondering, yet he already understood the meaning of his question that he continued on “If it’s about the date, do not worry much. Protecting the weak is what we should do as the strong, and that included that pup.”

“Right…” Eustace turned back to the puppy now, which seemed to be content napping under a blanket fort Eustace had done preparing just mere few seconds before Vaseraga’s arrival to the room. Eustace smiled, not to his own realization, as he caressed the fur of the napping little dog, patting it to calm the puppy down to its deserved rest.

“Besides, it’s really nice to see you smiling genuinely. You rarely show that kind of expression around anyone but dogs,” Vaseraga had commented, slightly chuckling after the end of the sentence. He doesn’t mind this side of Eustace, as always. As Zeta had said, he’d be worried if Eustace was replaced by something else if he didn’t help an abandoned dog from being alone and injured on a rainy season.

“I don’t smile that much to people, huh. Somehow, I can tell that even by myself” Eustace said in a small voice as if he’s trying to not wake the dog up. “But….well, I wish I could be better at expressing myself around people, too, especially if it’s…”

“Especially if it’s….?”

“…nevermind.” Eustace throws his gaze away. His stoic tone of voice and the way his lips shut down with a strict frown doesn’t tell well, and even the very slight blush wasn’t quite clear with his skin tone, but embarrassment and endearment is what Vaseraga could see reflected in his eyes. It had become to the point that Vaseraga felt the need to chuckle again as he tapped Eustace’s shoulder.

“Hah. It’s okay. Take it slow if you can’t really show your feelings well to me now.”

“…That’s okay with you?” Eustace frowns a little, worried. He’s someone special to Eustace now, and he wondered if they could’ve had been better and closer as if it was with Beatrix and Zeta expressing their own feelings. Surely, those two were the closest example.

Yet, just from his few words, Vaseraga could be glad as he now knew that Eustace does have such worries too. It gave him a sense of relief mixed with a sense of happiness if he could say.

“It seemed like you underestimated me,” Vaseraga said, crossing his arms again. Beyond his mask was a gentle expression that Eustace can already tell from his eyes and way of voicing words. “Because you’re someone special to me, I can tell it just fine.”

“Vaseraga…”

“There’s no need to mimic another kind of people. We can just be ourselves just fine. Isn’t that right, pup?”

He must’ve been making a gentle expression now, Eustace wondered. Yet, before he could form any sentences or even a word, the dog in his cradle had barked happily, indicating the puppy had woken up from his rest.

“Haha, I didn’t expect he’d answer, especially before you do.” Vaseraga chuckled as he moved closer to pat the dog in his cradle.

“He seems happy that we saved him.” Not realizing, Eustace had smiled at Vaseraga. He even muttered gently, not really caring whether Vaseraga could hear him or not as he just wanted to express one sentence of; “I’m glad it’s you.”


End file.
